glcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Duncan
Bobby William "Bob" Duncan is living in Denver, Colorado, the United States with his 5 children and his wife, Amy Duncan. Bob is working at Bob's Bugs Be Gone. He has also been ordained a minister online. Father of PJ, Teddy, Gabe, Charlie and Toby. Personal Life Amy goes back to work, entrusting her kids to take care of Charlie. But when Bob falls down the stairs and hurts his butt, PJ has to drive him to the hospital and Teddy has to take care of Charlie. In the hospital, PJ pretends to be a doctor so as not to be identified, but his disguise is ruined when his mom finds out. She says she can't handle it anymore, but Bob tells her that everything's gonna be okay ("Study Date"). Teddy tells her parents that they needed a break from baby Charlie and that they should go out on a date. But then PJ takes Charlie to the park and accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Emma, and brings home the wrong baby. They do everything they can to retrieve the baby, but in the end, they are caught by their parents and get grounded ("Baby Come Back"). He is the father of PJ, Teddy, Gabe, Charlie, and Toby. Amy and Bob's anniversary is coming, Teddy wants to give them the best day ever, but because of her sibling causes problems ("Butt Dialing Duncans"). She is very excited about this. It's revealed in Double Whammy that when he was younger he greatly resembled his son PJ, only to stop looking like him when he turned 25. Bob used to be part of a band called the Bob Duncan Experience before he was kicked out.it is said that he got kicked out because of Amy always wanting attention. Bob lost weight during the third season. Relationships Amy Duncan Amy and Bob Duncan are both a couple. They married in June 1991, Bob was 20 and Amy was 18. They love each other just as any other couple does. Amy also trusts Bob in taking care of the baby, Charlie, when she is away or goes to the hospital. However, it is revealed that they are not really married ("Snow Show, Part Two"). So they had to marry again in January 2011. Bob said he fell in love with Amy because he knew she was crazy. PJ Duncan PJ is Bob's oldest son. He thinks of him as only being the "nice one" ("Appy Days"). He does not expect PJ to be successful in life. Teddy Duncan Teddy is Bob's oldest daughter. Bob is much stricter on her than PJ, but this is only because he knows she will one day be capable of great things. She is his only kid who knows his birthday. Gabe Duncan Gabe is Bob's second son. They have a rocky relationship, mostly from how Gabe teases Bob about his weight and uses Bob. Bob usually says that Gabe is not his favorite son and he is not much loved like the others. Although, they still are close together as a family. Since Bob lost weight, Gabe can longer tease Bob about his weight and decides to tease his father on baldness. But in season 4 you could call them family/close friends. Charlie Duncan Charlie was Bob's youngest child, until Bob and Amy's fifth child, Toby, is born. Bob often cares for her. He dropped her off the staircase when she as little, but she was not hurt. She is the "little cutie" (Appy Days). Trivia *His last two girlfriends (Amy and Katherine) were blondes. *He was in a band called The Bob Duncan Experience. *His middle name is William. (mentioned in Amy Needs a Shower) *His birthday is somewhere past July 10th. *Bob lost his good looks at age 25. *He is one of two characters played by multiple people in different stages of life (played old P.J., Jason Dolley played young Bob). *He does weight exercises with PJ. *Bob can be compared to Jerry Russo in a few ways. They're both less strict than the wives and they both own *their own businesses/companies. *He is a devout scientologist, and attemped to convert PJ. *In Amazing Gracie, it appears that Bob Duncan has no friends because not only do people come for the rest of the Duncan family but also because nobody has come particularly for him. *Like his wife, son and daughter, Bob is a very good singer ("The Bob Duncan Experience") *Bob lost weight in Season 3, which became a plot point in "The Charlie Whisperer " *He likes Teddys boyfriend Beau. *Bob was mistaken for Toby's grandpa which is why he started to dress like a teenage boy *Gabe made Bob wear a girls shirt *Bob is lazym owing to the PTSD he suffers from serving in Vietnam. *Bob has his own food names including Boblet, Bobwich, Bob-fetus, etc *Bob is sometimes compared to Amy's old highschool romance Bob Diddlebock. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main Males